Eighteen Candles
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Shark Racket's birthday has been forgotten yet again. But the town bad boy takes pity on him, and decides to give him the night of his life. Note: This is not connected with any of my other Sims stories. Will contain future smut.
1. Denial

This is a short, smutty story written mostly to overcome certain life-related stresses.

Disclaimer: Sims 3 belongs to EA/Maxis.

* * *

Another forgotten birthday.

Shark stared at the empty kitchen. He had forgiven his family for forgetting the other times, but this was his 18th. And like always, nothing. He'd expected a cake, or a gift, or even some sort of small acknowledgement, or something!

But no. Nothing. Not even a surprise for when he returned home. The first floor was dark and empty. No one was home. Not his parents, not his grandparents, not even Bill and Lolly. Shark was all alone.

Miserably, Shark walked into the kitchen, and pulled out a can of soda. He then sat on one of the chairs, and stared at it.

The teen had hoped that this year would have been different. How wrong he was. Now, he sat alone, almost numb to the situation, save for one emotion...

Shark lay his head into his hands, and let his tears fall. He wasn't worried at all that he'd be seen by any of his family. He knew if they weren't here to celebrate his birthday, they wouldn't show up to see him cry.

The boy had become so loud in his sobbing, he didn't hear the door to the foyer open.

...

"Yo, boss! You home? I gotta dispute some work hours with ya." Sinbad was none too pleased that he had to work all of next week. He had hoped that Dennis was home so that the two could settle it properly.

"Hello? Damn, from the way this place was described, it'd be a little more lively." The older man then did hear something coming from about two rooms away. Out of curiosity, Sinbad went to investigate.

He honestly wasn't expecting the pitiful sight he discovered.

"Huh. Came looking for my boss, and I find some crying kid instead. What's your problem?" The boy in front of him looked up slowly, then blinked through tear-filled eyes.

"Who...Who are you?" His voice sounded too quiet. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and sniffled.

"The name's Sinbad." The redhead pulled out a carton of cigarettes, took one out, and lit it. "Didn't know the Boss had kids."

"He does. He just never talks about them." Sinbad's expression remained unchanged, he simply grunted.

"Is that why you were in here crying like a whipped pig? Or are you sad because Daddy didn't buy you a new car?" The brown-haired boy shook his head, now seemingly angered at the suggestion.

"No...Everyone forgot my birthday." Sinbad silently watched as he got worked up again, before reaching over and grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Shit, man. That's cold." Normally, Sinbad wouldn't even consider showing compassion to another. But knowing this was the boss' child, and knowing that he was hurting, actually made him want to help.

...

"I hate this. This has happened before." Shark couldn't continue before beginning to shake and cry once again. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Well, okay, first off, stop with the bawling," Sinbad said. "It makes you look like shit. Second, if you really want someone to celebrate your birthday with you...Well, shit, I got nothing to do today."

"Huh? But you and I don't know each other..."

Sinbad scoffed. "So? Like I'm gonna let that stop me from doing something nice. Come on. I'll take you somewhere."

* * *

I don't know if I'll continue any of my other stories. But have this for now.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	2. Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Shark had noticed that Sinbad hadn't really said anything since they left the house. Most of the silence was broken by the CD player in the truck playing some indie song Shark didn't recognize.

"You'll see," the redhead muttered. The boy decided that conversation wasn't going to be welcome at this point. He simply listened as the current song ended, and segued into one by some band he barely remembered.

He remembered having the CDs under his bed, but he never really listened to them. He did somewhat relate to the line '_Cause all the shoulders on which to cry are gone_.'

Before he got to hear the end to the song, Sinbad stopped the truck and turned it off. He then took out his remaining cigarette and threw it out the window. It took Shark a moment to realize they were in the middle of town.

"We're here."

...

"What is this place?" Sinbad looked over at his passenger like he was some kind of idiot.

"Bookstore. It's got other shit besides books, though."

"Like what?" Sinbad simply took hold of the teen's wrist, and all but dragged him into the building.

Sinbad watched as Shark looked with awe upon the inside of the store. As he did so, Sinbad made his way to the back, where the other things besides books were. It was about a minute before Shark joined him.

"No offense, but you don't seem like the type to read books," Shark said as Sinbad began rifling through the CDs.

"I'm not. Doesn't mean I can't appreciate this sort of place." Sinbad began looking more intently at a particular section, before pulling out a few cases.

"So how much are these...Normally, I go for five-finger discount, but I ain't gonna risk being banned." He made his way up to the counter, pulling out a few bills. Shark watched quietly as he negotiated with the cashier for a lower price, occasionally gesturing behind him.

After nodding a few more times, the transaction appeared to be completed. Sinbad turned around, and then handed him the CD cases.

"Wha...? Is this my birthday present?" Sinbad scoffed, and crossed his arms.

"It's one of them. I've only gotten started on you today. Come on. You can play those in the truck." The redhead motioned for the teen to follow him.

"Where are we going now?"

"You'll see, man." The two left the bookstore, with Shark looking over the purchases that were made for him. All of them were from the band Rise Against, though they were the albums that Shark didn't have.

He didn't really particularly listen to this band, but he appreciated the gesture from this virtual stranger.

* * *

I know Shark's favorite song genre is Soul in the game, but I think he could make exceptions.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


End file.
